ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Furious Oni Attack
Furious Oni Attack is the newest episode of Legend of the Ultramen. and the debut of Theia and Nitro, alongside the monster Volcanos. Story In the cities of Manhatten, people were happily walking around..some on cars, others on bikes, and some were doing as aforementioned, walking. Prominently had a man been shown, Luke Davison had been on his motorcycle..trying to reach I.O.N in time, he had been late for the meeting of course! Luke had been forced to stop, a police having forced him to do so. The police came forth from off his vehicle, looking down at Luke Hama. "Do you know how fast you were going sir?" The officer said in a calm voice, he was a tall man with black hair and the usual police outfit, his hand had been writing down a ticket. "Um..please sir im trying to reach the recruitment meeting for the I.O-" Luke was cut off as the officer nodded, giving him a ticket as he'd walk off. "DAMNIT! i wasnt supposed to get a ticket on my first time.." Luke said, slamming his fist down on his motorcycle. I.O.N recruitment Luke Davison had arrived late, General Izo and his daughter Kurai having already given out votes on what they could do. I.O.N had two positions, Soldier and Scientist..both of which Luke Davison was good at..kind of. Izo walked towards Davison, looking him down and up, Luke had spikey brown hair with turquoise/blue eyes and a wristband he had used to "CONCENTRATE" Luke Davison looked at the general, a slight bit of sadness and hope in his eyes. Izo then began to speak..having stared at the two for a while. "Hello Davison, your application for it went well..get in your suit and we'll test you as a soldier and a scientist" Izo said smiling. "Oh my god, THANK YOU SO MUCH IZO!, I-im a fan of I.O.N..they seem to be one of many capable of taking out that thing you designated.." "Ah yes, Ioros, an oni from ancient legend." Izo said, his face quickly turning to a frown. Izo walked off, Kurai waved at Luke as he'd look at the two walking off, Luke knew something was going on..but he didnt know what. Training At training they'd be tested in sharpshooting, having three goals..Luke was there with two other unknown extras, both of which he wasnt affiliated with or knew about. "First you need to strike the target, make sure your plasma bullets fly into the hardened metal behind the figure.." Izo said. "Kurai, you're another new recruit like Luke, why dont you try joining him?" Izo said, his left eyebrow being raised. Luke aimed the laser pistol, shooting at the intended target, the plasma bullets would hit flying into the target, tearing through it, atleast only 2 of 5 bullets hitting the intended target. "Yes! i think..i didnt hit the target did i?" Luke said, sulking due to not having hit the target with all bullets. "You did well, kind of..suppose you could try Again?" Izo said. "Too bad, i have to let everyone else take turns.." Luke said, Kurai immediately took control..using her laser pistol..she did almost the same as Luke besides hitting one more. "Awesome, when shall we begin the other types of training?" Kurai said. "In due time..we should begi-" A noise had alerted everyone..Ioro must've struck again!. "Hm..i've never though he'd come back..Ioro is attacking the city..we must defend Manhattan from the attacker!" Izo said "Um..Izo where do i go?" Luke said, Izo's eyebrow raised again..expecting something quite different, like him staying at base.. "Luke, you're going to be coming also, you'll be on support atleast.." Izo said, Luke had smiled.. Manhattan In the cities a monster had been shown, it had four large spiked arms on it's body with a glaring look on it's eyes and sharp teeth, it's body orange with three red eyes. Ioro roared in anger, using it's bottom arms to smash apart the ground below it, Ioro stopped once the jets came..he'd cackle as the tanks and jets tried to slow him down but truthfully, this only agitated him. Ioro stomped down on a building, beams of energy coming out of his forehead eye and decimating a multitude of tanks. "Holy crap!, this guy's packing enough power and he's using it well.." The Pilot said, sadly he got destroyed by some sort of tri-beam. "We need to try and drive off his weakpoint..maybe we can try and use our missiles to destroy his eye?" Another pilot said, quickly evading a beam.. "I agree..we're capable of doing it right?" Luke said, of course being the cocky one.. They'd start shooting at Ioro's weakpoint, of course the missiles being only enough to agitate him..before this a blue light had been seen in the air, not knowing how it got there Luke had started to fly towards it.. "What is that..maybe it's another alien?" Luke Davison said, not knowing what was abotu to happen. "WHAT?! NO DONT! YOU'RE GOING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED!" Kurai said in the jet. "Im sorry guys b-but i gotta go check it out!" Luke said, instantly he was too late..an electric blast flew at him, almost missing and hitting his wing and engine. "Oh no..HE'S GOING DOWN!" A pilot said, he'd then continue. "YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS! SMILE YOU SON OF A-" But was quickly destroyed.. The jet Luke was in had crashed into a building..Luke wasnt alive anymore, the corpse barely being salvageable and being burnt from electricity, plus the crash..Kurai had looked down while flying.. The entire jet was a flaming pile..who knows how burnt Luke's body would be inside..the flames had began to stop somehow..the blue light itself revealed it's power as some sort of blue ball, flying past the jets and towards the smoldering pile, it'd immediately enter inside the flames. Beginning to take control of Luke's corpse, stopping the fire and causing some sort of transformation..the rest of the parts had dissapeared, a large silver and red titan being shown..and he didnt look happy at all. This ultraman's head-like crest had blue lines, glowing as his yellow eyes directed towards Ioro, the Oni was confused..not knowing how the warrior appeared, the pilots had looked..knowing exactly what this was..for years have Ultramen been common, this was just one of many. His name was Nitro, and he wanted this oni off his planet, Ioro had roared charging towards Nitro as the jet's avoided his massive presence, he'd throw two of his punches, quite pissed actually. Nitro grabbed both of his fist, instantly pushing him back in a blaze of speed, causing the oni to tumble into a few buildings, Ioro got up and charged back, Nitro had dashed forward after him. Nitro avoided Ioro's punches, dodging them as he'd turn and fire a spear-like blast into Ioro's shoulder, sending the oni stumbling forward as he'd then kick him in the back of the neck. Ioro was hit, falling down..the oni got up..NOW HE WAS PISSED! Ioro turned..firing three beams at Nitro, who was knocked back by the attacks. Nitro had gotten up..as he'd ball up his fist, suddenly dashing forward. Ioro had laughed, firing more beams which Nitro had dodged, suddenly using an ultra-spin kick..roundhouse kicking Ioro in the jaw..causing the oni to stumble back. Nitro had then used a powered up fist, punching Ioro in the chest.. Ioro shrieked in pain, looking down at his wound as he'd fall down on his knees..Nitro's fist had been inside Ioro's chest, Nitro had then fired a blast inside him..not blowing him up but just opening the back up and sending him away.. Nitro looked at Ioro, glancing down at the chaos they made..Ioro began to get up..still resisting these wounds..his anger was boundless!. Nitro had suddenly putting his left arm forward as a yellow beam had been fired, the beam had reached Ioro quickly..creating an explosion as it'd destroy his body completely.. Kurai and the others had looked, so did a few other watchers..a reporter on a copter spectating this battle completely. Nitro snapped his fingers, a blue outline forming as he'd fade away into that same ball of energy.. "What was that thing.." Kurai said, looking shocked, She and the other soldiers had moved towards the jet, Kurai sitting down as she'd report..two other soldiers talked. "D-did the monster die?! is he gone?" A delusional soldier said, not trusting that it just "DISSAPEARED" like that.. "That titan destroyed the thing effortlessly, he didnt even have problems, we should begin rebuilding the city..or atleast helping." -END- Notes *Thanks for looking at my episode! would you actually comment please? i think i deserve it.. Category:Legend of the Ultramen Category:LOTU episodes